


Love Live! Sunshine!! Fic Collection

by tsubahono



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, if you wanna request my tumblr is nozoyuri, ill just move them here, ill keep the ones there that have already been posted, im gonna move my lls fics here from my other fic collection, so that one will just be muse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics and drabbles for the pairings of Love Live! Sunshine!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ChikaRiko

Kanan and You watched in awe as the waitress gave Chika another refill of water. After she had walked away, they exchanged glances.

"Are you really going to drink that?" You asked, eyeing the glass of water suspiciously. "You've gotten way too many refills, and we haven't even been here that long."

"Yep! I'm just really, really thirsty!" Chika said with a forced laugh, taking the water and downing as much as she could.

"I bet Chika just wants to see the waitress," Kanan said with a grin. You laughed as Chika nearly spit out her water.

"No I don't! I'm just thirsty!"

"Thirsty for the waitress--"

"No I'm not!"

You and Kanan laughed at Chika's red face, and Kanan patted her on the back.

"It's fine, Chika, I get it," she assured her. The three of them were sitting in a small, half-circle booth. Chika sat on the left, Kanan sat in the middle against the window, and You sat on the right.

Chika pouted, taking a bite of the food in front of her and looking around, her eyes resting on the red-haired waitress. She was serving another table, a graceful smile on her face as she asked what they would like to order.

With a sigh, Chika looked back at her water, drinking more until it was almost empty.

"You should just ask for her number before your stomach explodes," You said, taking a small sip of her own water.

"But... look at her! She's so pretty, she's probably already dating someone," Chika said in defeat.

"Well you won't know unless you try," Kanan said, stealing a fry from You's plate and smiling innocently at her when she scowled.

"But I'm so nervous," Chika complained, sliding down in her seat and resting her head against the back.

"Anyway, I have to go to the bathroom," Chika said, standing up a bit too quickly. She gave her friends a small wave before heading to the back, where the restrooms were.

The beautiful waitress that Chika had been bothering with refills walked by with a tray in her hands, giving her a tiny smile. Chika felt her heart beat faster, and had a fluttery feeling in her chest when they accidentally brushed shoulders.

 

Chika sat back down right as You was swatting Kanan's hand away from her plate. "You should have ordered your own fries," You said, sticking her tongue out at Kanan.

Chika laughed at their friendly bickering, before turning to look for the waitress. She was a few tables away, pouring water from the pitcher into an elderly woman's cup. She gave a kind smile, saying something that Chika couldn't hear, before walking in their direction.

"Uh- E- Excuse me!" Chika said as she was passing by, catching her attention. "Can I get another refill?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

"U- Um, sure?" The waitress said, looking confused. She poured water out of the pitcher into her cup, glancing at all of them before walking away.

"Her name is Riko, huh?" Kanan said.

"What? How do you know?" Chika said quickly, looking at Kanan.

"I read her name tag," Kanan told her. "You didn't notice?"

"Ah- I was kinda... distracted," Chika muttered, scratching the back of her head.

Kanan and You both groaned. "Just ask for her number already," You said impatiently.

Chika sighed, hiding her face in her hands, before bringing them under her chin and staring at her glass of water.

"There's a plant behind you, if you don't want to drink it," Kanan pointed out with a shrug. You sighed, eating one of the few fries she had left.

Chika turned around, sighing in relief. Making sure nobody was watching, Chika dumped the water onto the plant.

"Phew," Chika breathed, putting the empty glass back down.

"This is kinda pathetic," You said, taking a drink of her own water. Kanan took the chance to sneak another fry away from her plate.

"It's not pathetic! I just don't wanna embarrass myself," Chika insisted.

Kanan and You exchanged glances. "But you already have embarrassed yourself."

"No I haven't."

"Did you see how she was looking at you?" You asked.

"..."

They ate in silence for a moment, with nothing to say.

"U- Um... do you want another refill?"

Chika looked up, seeing the beautiful red hair and golden eyes. "Y- Yes! Thanks..."

"Hey," Kanan said as she poured the water. The girl looked up for a second, before focusing on the water again.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Chika looked at Kanan in horror.

"No," the waitress said, with a slightly negative tone.

Chika and You sighed in relief, and Kanan smiled. "Then do you have a girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened, a noticeable blush forming on her face. "W- Why are you asking?"

"She--"

"We were talking about it! And about what what a great waitress you are! So the conversations kinda merged and we were curious," Chika interrupted before Kanan could say anything.

"O- Oh, um, thanks...? And uh, I don't have a girlfriend," she said, quickly turning on her heel and walking away.

"Kanan! You scared her off! Now she probably hates me," Chika whined.

Kanan shrugged. "I was just helping."

"Anyway," You said. "At least we know that Chika has a chance."

"I... guess that's true..." Chika muttered, taking a few gulps of water before groaning and dumping it onto the plant behind her.

"Is it possible for a plant to have too much water?" Chika asked, glancing behind her.

You shrugged. "I think so. I've never had a plant."

"Huh."

The three of them continued eating, and You watched in defeat as Kanan snatched her last fry with a wink. 

After a few more minutes, Chika spotted a familiar head of red hair, stopping her and asking for a refill again.

"Um... are you okay?"

"H- Huh?"

"This is your tenth refill... are you feeling okay?"

"Of- Of course I am! I'm just really thirsty!"

Kanan and You laughed quietly together, watching Chika struggle to find an excuse at the girl's skeptical look.

"She wants your number but she's too nervous to ask," Kanan blurted, pointing at Chika.

"Kanan!" Chika said, mortified.

"W- What- uh... okay..."

"Really?"

"Y- Yeah," Riko said nervously, taking a pen from her shirt pocket and writing on her notepad used to take orders, ripping it out and handing it to Chika.

"U- Um... I'll... talk to you later, then," she mumbled, walking away with a bright red face.

Chika stared at the paper in awe, reading the neatly-written numbers multiple times.

"You're welcome," Kanan said with a grin.

"T- Thanks!" Chika said quickly, still not looking away from the paper.

Kanan and You exchanged glances. "Well, we've finished our food, so we should probably get going," Kanan said.

"More like you finished my food," You muttered, elbowing Kanan.

Kanan laughed, giving her a hug and patting her head. "Don't worry about it, I'll buy you more fries later."

"Fine..."

The three of them split the bill, before walking out, with Chika still holding the paper tightly with a giant grin on her face.


	2. YohaMaru

Yoshiko was not jealous. Never. There was no way she could be jealous. Especially not over something like this. Or at least, that's what she kept trying to tell herself. 

She couldn't focus on the movie. Instead, her gaze was directed in Hanamaru's direction, where she was cuddling the cat they took care of together. Its head was buried into Maru's chest, and it was purring loudly.

She would never admit it, but she wished she could swap places with the cat. She kept glaring at it, completely ignoring the movie in front of them. She could've sworn she saw those green eyes look back at her, as if it was mocking her.

Yoshiko narrowed her eyes, trying to glare at the cat in an intimidating way. But it merely closed its eyes, purring even louder as Maru ran her hand along its back.

Yoshiko huffed silently, not wanting to accept defeat. Yoshiko looked around the room, trying to think of a way to get closer to her crush. Her eyes travelled to the blanket rolled up next to her, and an idea started forming in her head.

"Hey, Maru," she began, catching the attention of both Maru and their cat. "It's kinda cold, do you think we can share this blanket?" she asked, grabbing the fuzzy blanket next to her.

"Really? It seems pretty warm to me... oh, but maybe that's just because I have Fuwa-chan. Sure, we can share the blanket!"

Yoshiko inwardly celebrated, grabbing the blanket and unrolling it, before spreading it out over the two of them, scooting closer to Maru so that their shoulders were brushing. Maru grabbed the cat and set it above the blanket on her lap, so that it could breathe. The small animal looked at them in confusion, or irritation, or maybe both. But Yoshiko didn't really care. The cat hopped off the couch and crept away, sulking. Yoshiko silently stuck her tongue out after it, before leaning closer to Maru, and going back to focusing on the movie.

Or, she tried to, at least. But the movie didn't seem as interesting anymore. Instead, her gaze flickered back to Maru. She dared to lean a little closer to Maru, relieved when she didn't react. She moved closer and closer, taking long intervals of time between each movement, so Maru, hopefully, wouldn't really notice.

When she finally did get a reaction out of her, she was surpised. Instead of moving away, Maru just leaned completely into her, laying her head casually on Yoshiko's shoulder. Yoshiko held her breath for a second, before hesitantly resting her head against Maru's.

When the movie was finally over, the two separated, and Maru stretched her arms above her head, yawning. "That was a good movie. Did you like it?"

"Huh? Oh- yeah. It was good."

Maru suddenly laughed, catching Yoshiko off guard. "Are you sure? You didn't really seem to be paying attention," she said, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Yoshiko tried to fight the blush crawling up her face, but failed miserably. "Oh. So you saw me, uh..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry for staring, it's just that I-"

Yoshiko was interrupted by Maru grabbing her face and pulling her in for a long kiss.


	3. YohaMaru

"Maru, can I come over?"

Hanamaru tilted her head slightly at the words spoken over the phone.

"Well, sure, but weren't you going to the beach with Kanan?"

"Well, I was going to, but she told me that she invited You as well. I don't want to be third-wheeling them the entire time, so I let them go alone. I'm not even a huge fan of swimming anyway."

Maru bit her lip as an attempt to stop the smile on her face. "Sure, come over, I have strawberries in the fridge, we can eat those and watch a movie, or something."

She could practically hear the other girl's excitement over the phone. "Right, I'm on my way," Yoshiko said quickly, ending the call. Maru chuckled quietly to herself, looking at her phone affectionately for a moment, as if it was Yoshiko herself.

After a few seconds, she dragged herself off of the couch with a groan, scratching the back of her head. She pulled the plastic container of strawberries from the fridge, carefully pouring them into a large glass bowl. She walked back to the couch and set the bowl down on the coffee table.

She was about to sit down, but her eyes travelled to her outfit, which consisted of sweatpants and an oversized sweater.

'I should probably change... Hm, but this is comfy,' she thought. Deciding to just keep that outfit, she took a moment to look around, making sure everything was presentable. Luckily, she always kept her apartment clean, so there was nothing for her to worry about.

After waiting a while, there was finally a knock on the door. Maru made her way to the door, pulling it open and greeting Yoshiko with a smile.

"Hey, Mar... Maru..." Yoshiko's words died in her throat. She was expecting Maru to wear something casual, but not that casual. She looked like she had just gotten out of bed. She cleared her throat, forcing her eyes to stay on the shorter girl's face. "What movie are we going to watch?"

"Hmm, maybe we can find something on Netflix," she replied as Yoshiko stepped inside. Yoshiko nodded slightly, her eyes roaming the room, finally landing on the bowl of strawberries. Maru noticed this, laughing slightly. "Help yourself," she said.

Yoshiko smiled, making herself at home on the couch, and taking a strawberry from the bowl as Maru settled beside her. Several neatly stacked papers and a pencil sat next to the bowl, and Maru grabbed them, looking them over quickly.

"I hope you don't mind if I finish my math homework while we watch the movie...?"

"Of course not," Yoshiko told her. "I came without planning it first anyway."

Maru smiled brightly, before turning to look down at the equations written on the paper.

The taller girl scrolled through the different movie options, occasionally interrupting Maru's homework, until they finally decided on something.

But as the movie continued, she found herself becoming less and less interested.

Why are movies even considered a good date idea? You don't even get to talk to the person, Yoshiko thought, forcing herself not to sigh. Not that this is a date.

Yoshiko looked at the other girl discreetly. She was completely absorbed in her homework, not paying any attention to the movie or to Yoshiko.

Maru bit her lip in concentration, immediately drawing Yoshiko's attention there. After a short moment of staring, she turned her head away a bit too quickly, a deep blush forming on her cheeks.

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

Yoshiko desperately willed for the blush to go away, turning to her slowly. "Y- Yeah, I was just... thinking. About something. It's not that important."

"Alright... ah, I'm almost finished, is it okay if I lean on your shoulder when I'm done?"

"Sure..."

With her adorable smile, Maru did the last two math problems as fast as she could, sighing in relief when they were finally complete. She set the papers back on the table in a neat pile, stretching her arms above her head with a yawn.

With hardly any hesitance, Maru leaned back into a comfortable position, resting her head against Yoshiko's shoulder.

Yoshiko managed to successfully keep her composure, leaning into Maru slowly. The brunette was warm, making Yoshiko move slightly closer, enjoying the comfortable feeling.

By the time the movie was over, Yoshiko was fast asleep, and had unknowingly wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

"It's not even getting late, and yet you've managed to fall asleep," Maru whispered with a tiny chuckle. Although, a nap wouldn't be a terrible idea. She was kind of tired.

As gently as possible, she wrapped her arms around Yoshiko, pulling them into a laying position so she could sleep. Luckily, Yoshiko didn't wake up.

Slowly, she ran a hand through Yoshiko's hair, who unconsciously made a small sound of approval, nuzzling impossibly closer. Maru smiled, continuing the gentle motion.

'I hope I wake up before she does, it would be embarrassing otherwise,' she thought, closing her eyes.

Yoshiko woke up very slowly, a pleasant smell invading her senses. Inhaling deeply, she opened her eyes to see what the source of warmth under her was. Upon seeing the familiar brown hair and the adorable, slightly blushing face of her friend, her face flushed, but she stayed completely still, afraid of waking her.

The taller girl wondered how Maru wasn't being crushed under her weight. But she seemed fine, so Yoshiko relaxed, wanting to enjoy the moment for as long as possible.

After several minutes had passed, she felt Maru stir slightly with a small yawn. She kept her eyes closed, pretending to be asleep.

After a few seconds, she felt Maru move her hand, and start stroking her hair softly. Yoshiko couldn't help but let out a tiny sound, pressing herself closer. She blushed in embarrassment when the brunette laughed quietly.

"Mm, I wish I could do this every day," Maru whispered, clearly thinking that the girl on top of her was asleep.

Before she could stop herself, Yoshiko accidentally mumbled, "You can." They both inhaled sharply, and Yoshiko nervously opened her eyes.

"I... You mean like... uh..." Maru's face was bright red. "You were awake?"

"Y- Yeah, sorry..." Yoshiko put her weight on her arms, now slightly hovering over the other girl, but still close enough that she could feel her body heat. Their faces were both red with embarrassment.

"So, when you said that I could, did you mean, like... uh..."

"...Yeah..."

The smaller girl licked her lips nervously, before hesitantly raising a hand to Yoshiko's cheek. "Can I...?"

Yoshiko nodded, closing her eyes and leaning forward, Maru doing the same until their lips met gently.

Several moments later, they parted, both blushing heavily and slightly out of breath.

"S-So, we can do that again too, right?"

A small smile found its way onto Yoshiko's face. 

"Definitely."


	4. YohaMaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I aged them up to second years in this fic

As expected, Yoshiko found Maru waiting for her on the couch when she got home. With an irritated sigh, Yoshiko shook her head stubbornly.

"Maru, I told you, you didn't need to come. I can do my homework by myself."

"I can see right through you, Yoshiko! You were planning on not doing it at all!"

Yoshiko gulped, folding her arms. "Of... Of course I was going to do it!"

Maru gave her a blank stare, until finally Yoshiko gave up. "Fine, fine. You caught me."

With a satisfied grin, Maru made her way over and gave Yoshiko a tight hug. "C'mon, let's go to your room, it'll be easier to work in there."

Scratching the back of her head and blushing slightly, Yoshiko followed her girlfriend, making sure to bring her homework with her.

After entering the room, the two of them made themselves comfortable by Yoshiko's coffee table, and Yoshiko grumpily dropped her homework on the table. Twirling her pencil in her hand, she waited for Maru to say something.

Maru chuckled. "C'mon, I'm not gonna do it for you. I'm here to help, though!" With a defeated sigh, Yoshiko glanced over the paper, her eyes resting on the first question. Of course it had to be math. One of her least favorite subjects. She stared at the words for a moment, before giving the girl next to her a pleading look.

"I feel like you're not paying attention. Did you even read it?"

Yoshiko groaned, turning to the paper to read the question. Ah, now she understood why Maru said that. It was one of the math principles that she wasn't that bad at. After a few moments of writing, and pressing buttons on the calculator, she wrote down her answer.

Just as she was about to ask Maru if it was correct, she felt a warm pair of lips on her cheek. Flushing slightly, she turned to look at the shorter girl.

She was met with a cheerful smile. "Yep, looks good!"

"....Huh?"

"The answer, Yoshiko. I meant you got the right answer."

"Oh, uh... right," Yoshiko, muttered, looking away.

Maru suddenly laughed. "But you look good too!" She exclaimed. Yoshiko smiled proudly at that, leaning in to give Maru a kiss.

But she was stopped by Maru's index finger on her bottom lip. "Not so fast, Yoshiko," she said with an adorable wink. "You still have to answer the next question."

"What? How will I be able to focus now?" Yoshiko whined, trying to lean in again. But Maru just laughed, putting her hands on the taller girl's shoulders and keeping her distance.

"You'll just have to do your best," she said, a smirk making its way onto her face.

Yoshiko huffed, her eyes fixing on the second problem. In several moments, Yoshiko wrote down her answer, immediately dropping the pencil and turning to capture Maru's lips with her own. But again, she was stopped by the girl's finger. 

Yoshiko watched in confusion as the girl moved to hug her from behind, pointing to a spot on the paper where Yoshiko had written. "You made a mistake there," she whispered.

Ignoring the shiver that ran down her spine, Yoshiko glared painfully at the paper. She quickly erased the problem, and did it over again, but much slower this time, as it was hard to concentrate with Maru pressed against her back.

After completing the problem, apparent correctly, because Maru didn't stop her, she turned around the the girl's arms and their lips connected. After about five seconds, Maru pulled away, letting go of Yoshiko and sitting down beside her again.

"Next problem!" she said cheerfully, as if nothing had happened. Yoshiko immediately went back to the paper, eager to get another kiss.

After an entire minute of writing, calculating, and erasing, she finally had the answer to the third question written down. As soon as she wrote it, Maru's lips were on hers in an instant. Yoshiko let out a shaky sigh, enjoying it as much as possible until Maru pulled away again.

With a tiny whine at the lack of contact, Yoshiko gave her the most pleading look she could manage. But Maru only winked, shaking her head. Frustrated, Yoshiko turned back to the paper, finding it harder and harder to concentrate. But she managed to solve the next problem, and was rewarded with another kiss that lasted longer than the others.

Yoshiko's arms wrapping around Maru's waist brought her back to reality, and she quickly, pulled away, shaking her head slightly.

"T- The next problem," Maru said, slightly out of breath.

They continued doing that until all of Yoshiko's homework was done, with Maru giving her a kiss each time. Some were short, some were long, some were on her lips, and some were even on her neck. As soon as Yoshiko finished the last problem, she excitedly turned to Maru, who had her arms outstretched, as if waiting for a hug.

Yoshiko quickly wrapped her arms around her, pressing her lips against Maru's. Maru sighed contentedly, putting a hand on the ground behind her to support their weight.

"S- Should we move to your bed? It'll be more comfortable," Maru offered, her face flushed. Yoshiko nodded, leaning back to let Maru get up, and following her onto the bed, where they continued what they were doing.

 

"Hey, Yoshiko! Maru! Wanna come to the beach with us?" Chika called out to the second-year students walking down the hall in a hurry.

"We can't, Maru is helping me with homework!" Yoshiko called back without looking at her, practically dragging Maru away.

Chika exchanged surprised glances with the third-year students next to her.

"Yoshiko was excited to do her homework?" Riko asked in shock.

"M- Maybe she's gone insane!" Chika suggested, her eyes wide.

"I wouldn't go that far, Chika..." You laughed half-heartedly.

"Or maybe she really was possessed by a demon! A homework-loving demon!"

"That's... definitely not it," Riko and You muttered at the same time.


	5. ChikaRiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of this one because it's the first chikariko fic written in the fandom ;')
> 
> Anyway idk if you can bold words so the texting looks kinda weird

Riko collapsed onto her bed, relieved that school was finally over. With a small sigh, she rolled onto her side, getting ready to close her eyes and take a short nap. But she was interrupted by her phone making a small noise.

Riko reluctantly grabbed her phone, eager to go to sleep, but not wanting to be rude and ignore the text.

She unlocked it, noticing a notification from Chika. She opened it, reading the message.

Chika: Hey riko  
Riko: Yes?  
Chika: You're so sweet, you could put hersheys out of business

Riko stared at her phone for a moment, completely confused.

Riko: Thanks?  
Chika: Hey your hand looks heavy  
Riko: ???  
Chika: So you should let me hold it for you  
Riko: ...

Riko continued staring at her phone in bewilderment, slightly amused at Chika's antics.

Chika: If you were a fruit you'd be a FINEapple   
Chika: Are your legs tired? Because you've been running through my mind all day  
Riko: .....

Riko bit her lip, trying not to smile.

Chika: Are you google? Because you've got everything I'm searching for  
Riko: I'm not sure if I should be annoyed or impressed.  
Chika: I'm not a photographer but I can picture us together  
Chika: ;)

Riko had completely forgotten about her nap at this point, and was staring at her phone. She smiled slightly, unable to contain her grin.

Chika: Are your parents artists?  
Chika: Because you're a masterpiece ;)  
Riko: ......  
Chika: ;)  
Chika: ;))))  
Chika: ;)))))))))  
Riko: Stop doing the winky faces...  
Chika: Fine  
Chika: ',:)

Riko smiled, trying to think of a way to get back at her. Quickly, she switched to her conversation with Mari.

Riko: Mari, I need your help.  
Mari: With what  
Riko: Do you have any pickup lines?  
Mari: YOU HAVE NO IDEA  
Mari: HOW MANY DO YOU NEED

Riko watched in amusement as Mari spammed her with every pickup line she could think of. Riko looked through them, smiling when one caught her eye. She switched back to her conversation with Chika, typing frantically.

Riko: Do you know any other languages?  
Chika: Uh  
Chika: Obv japanese and some english that we learned  
Chika: Oh yeah and I can say some stuff in german  
Chika: Ich liebe dich ;)  
Chika: What about you  
Riko: I can kiss in French, but I can't show you over text, so you'll have to come see for yourself.  
Riko: ;)  
Chika: How  
Chika: Where did you learn to be so smooth  
Chika: Also did you seriously just. Send a winky face  
Riko: ...Yes.  
Chika: Also im taking you up on that offer btw I don't care if it was a pickup line  
Chika: ',:) where are we meeting

Riko laughed, sending a quick "thank you" to Mari before sitting up, agreeing to meet Chika at her house.


	6. ChikaRiko

Riko awakened with a jolt, hearing a loud, obnoxious beeping noise through the wall. Riko groaned, sitting up and looking at her alarm clock.

"3am. It's 3am. This is the third time this week and it happens at 3am," Riko hissed under her breath, throwing the covers off of herself and standing up. "Unbelievable."

Riko stormed out the door, walking until she reached the door next to hers. The screeching of the fire alarm had stopped by now, thankfully. Riko considered turning back, after all, it was hard to get mad at her adorable neighbor, but she had already knocked on the door.

She heard soft footsteps approaching, and the door opened slowly. Riko immediately regretted her decision to complain about the noise, her face flushing. Chika was wearing nothing but a towel, a slightly nervous look on her face as she held onto the door with one hand, and her towel with the other.

Riko coughed awkwardly, forcing herself to keep her attention on her face.

"U- Uh, your fire alarm woke me up, and this is the third time it's happened this week," Riko said, trying, and failing, to sound more annoyed than awkward.

She regretted her decision to come complain again when she saw the guilty look on the shorter girl's face.

"S- Sorry! I really didn't mean to, it's just, there's a fire alarm above my bathroom door, and I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd take a hot shower... I didn't think the steam would set the fire alarm off!"

The last two times it had gone off, it was because of Chika's cooking. Riko couldn't bring herself to be angry, considering Chika didn't know.

"I... thought maybe you were burning food again at 3am, and I have a test tomorrow, that's why I was kind of mad... sorry," Riko muttered, scratching the back of her neck.

"Y- You have a test? I'm so sorry!" Chika exclaimed, her grip on her towel tightening. Riko was thankful that she was too tired to be focusing on the other girl's lack of clothing.

"It's fine--"

"I'll make it up to you!"

"...Huh?" Riko looked at her in confusion, despite how heavy her eyelids felt.

"What's your phone number?"

"What? Why..."

"I'll bring you coffee in the morning. When do you wake up?"

"Uh, around 6:30, usually."

"Okay! How do you like it?"

"U- Uh... uh, anything? As long as it's not too bitter... I don't get coffee a lot, to be honest."

"Alright! I'll text you to let you know when I'm coming over. Ah, I still don't have your number, though."

Riko waited as Chika ran to get her phone, still in her towel as she handed it to Riko and let her enter her number.

"Okay... see you tomorrow," Riko muttered, yawning slightly.

"Yep. Goodnight!" Chika waved after her, and Riko half-heartedly waved back as she sluggishly made her way back to her own room.


	7. ChikaRiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST A WARNING this one is like a high T rating

"I don't get why we have to share a room," Riko complained to her girlfriend, sitting on the windowsill and playing with the ends of her hair, still wet from her previous shower.

"Eh? You don't want to share a room with me?" Chika whined, still wearing only a towel, using another one to dry her hair.

"Ah, that's not it! I'm just not really used to sharing beds and stuff..."

Chika giggled. "I know, I know. I was just messing with you. Anyway, you used all the hot water! I had to take a cold shower."

"Well, this is a hotel, they're probably just having problems with it. I doubt I could use an entire hotel's hot water..."

Chika just huffed, flopping onto the bed.

"More importantly... when are you going to get clothes on?"

"Oh, right," Chika muttered, looking down. Riko turned her head to the window before the orange-haired girl could drop her towel. Upon realizing she could still see Chika's reflection, Riko pressed her forehead against the glass to block it out, her face burning.

"Okay! I'm done."

"That was fast--"

Riko stopped talking, met with the sight of Chika in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"Chika! Wh- Get some clothes on!" Riko exclaimed, covering her eyes.

"It's not a big deal! We're dating! And it's comfier this way, too."

Riko hesitantly brought her hands away from her face, averting her eyes. "F- Fine! But don't expect me to cuddle with you in that state!"

"But Riko! That's the best part of sharing a bed," Chika whined, wrapping her arms around Riko and putting all of her weight against her.

Riko bit her lip, instinctively putting her hands on Chika's bare back. "I- I..."

"Please?" Chika begged, putting her hands on the taller girl's shoulders and looking up at her with the most pleading look she could manage.

"Fine..." Riko blushed even more than she already was when Chika jumped up in excitement, giving Riko a short kiss before flopping onto the bed yet again.

"Besides, we've done worse than cuddling before," Chika muttered.

"What?"

"Ah- Nothing," Chika said, clearing her throat.

"You know Riko... this is really comfy," Chika said, biting her lip to hide the smile making its way onto her face. "It must be terrible, having to feel the awful itchy fabric from your sweatpants and shirt."

"It not taking off my clothes," Riko said stubbornly.

"Why? Are you scared? I won't judge you or anything. And we're dating anyway... do you not feel comfortable around me?"

"That's not it! I just get embarrassed... I feel comfortable around you, really!" Riko insisted.

Chika gave her a sad look.

"A- Alright... I'll do it..."

Chika cheered quietly. "It'll be more comfy this way, anyway!"

Riko hesitantly reached for her pants, looking up to see Chika watching her.

"Er... do you mind?"

"Nope, not at all," Chika said with a smile, still watching intently.

Not in the mood to argue about it, Riko turned around, pulling down her pants and taking off her shirt.

"There, happy now?" Riko asked, crawling onto the bed.

"Yep!" Chika said happily, laying on her back lazily and putting her hands behind her head. Riko's eyes travelled up and down her body, stopping when her gaze met Chika's.

"We should get under the covers," Riko said quickly, leaping up to turn off the light and racing back into bed, pulling the covers over her shoulder.

Chika made a tiny 'mhm' noise, pulling the blanket over herself. After a moment of quiet, she heard Chika shift next to her. "Hey, you said you would cuddle me."

"Ah, right," Riko turned to face Chika, just barely able to see her in the moonlight from the window.

She scooted closer, putting an arm around Chika and letting her nuzzle against her. The shorter girl buried her face into Riko's neck, her lips faintly brushing against her.

Riko took a deep breath, relaxing after a moment. She held Chika closer, allowing her to tangle their legs together. She could still feel a pleasant tickling sensation where Chika's lips were, but she did her best to ignore it, focusing on the shorter girl's hand softly rubbing against her back.

Riko ran her hand down Chika's back, down to her thigh, and then to her inner thigh. She tensed slightly, before relaxing into Riko's embrace again.

Riko moved her hand in a stroking motion, stopping when Chika's hand rubbing her back suddenly turned into nails lightly digging into her skin.

"U- Uh, is this bothering you...?"

"No! Keep doing it. I- I mean, you can keep doing it. If you want."

Riko slowly continued what she was doing, making Chika bury her face into the pillow.

"H- Hey, uh..."

"Yeah?"

"Could you, uh, do that more like... massaging?"

Riko switched from the stroking motion, massaging her skin lightly between her fingers. Chika inhaled sharply, pressing herself against Riko.

Chika moved her head up to give Riko a kiss, only pulling away for air before stealing Riko's lips again. Becoming aware of what Chika was trying to get at, Riko moved her hand a bit higher, continuing to massage her a bit harder.

Chika made a quiet sound of approval, while Riko slowly pushed her onto her back to climb on top of her.

 

Riko groaned when she saw Mari's devilish grin as she walked into the lobby with Chika behind her. She knew exactly what Mari was going to say.

"So, did you two sleep well?" Mari asked, putting emphasis on the word 'well.'

"Yes, we slept fine, thank you," Riko cut in before Chika could say anything.

"Are you sure? You must have been up pretty late. After all, my room was the one next to yours, and all that noise kept me up until--"

"Chika! You told me nobody would be able to hear!"

"I didn't think she would be able to!"

"Well you were wrong," Dia snapped from her chair next to Mari's. "She wasn't the only one who could hear."

Riko covered her horrified red face with her hands, while Chika hopelessly tried to make some kind of excuse.


	8. ChikaRiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chika is obsessed with pokemon go and nobody can convince me otherwise

Riko sat inside on her couch with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, wrapped in a red and white blanket. She was enjoying the peace and quiet, closing her eyes or occasionally watching the blizzard outside.

She took a sip of her hot chocolate, looking out the window with tired, half-open eyes. She noticed an orange blur within the endless expanse of white, and her eyes opened fully.

She put her cup down on the coffee table, squinting her eyes to get a better look. Upon recognizing Chika in only jeans and a jacket, Riko stood up, her blanket falling to the ground as she ran out the door.

"Chika!" Riko yelled to get her attention as she raced across the street. She didn't bother checking for cars, no sane person would be driving in this weather.

"R- Riko..." Chika looked up at her with chattering teeth. Riko took the phone in Chika's hand, shoving it into the shorter girl's pocket before grabbing her hand and putting an arm around her to lead her inside.

As soon as they were in Riko's house, the taller girl took Chika's jacket, tossing it carelessly to the floor. She practically pushed Chika onto the couch, wrapping the blanket she had used earlier around her and giving her the hot chocolate that was still on the coffee table.

"What were you doing outside in this weather?!" Riko snapped, brushing some snow out of her hair.

"I- I was looking for Pokemon... you see, there was a golduck nearby, and so... yeah..." Chika trailed off.

"Oh my god, you idiot," Riko muttered, one of her hands still resting in Chika's hair. She brought her other arm to the orange-haired girl's waist, leaning in to give her a hug. "You need to be more careful. You could've gotten pneumonia, or frostbite, or something. I can't believe you would be out in this weather just to play a phone game."

"Y- Yeah, sorry," Chika said, weakly returning the hug. "...You're really warm."

Riko pulled back slightly, but stayed close enough to share body warmth. "You should drink that hot chocolate before it gets cold."

"Ah- Oh yeah," Chika muttered, looking at the warm drink in her hand and drinking until the cup was empty. Riko put it on the table, before leaning back into Chika again.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to take a hot shower? My bed might be warmer, if you want--"

Riko was interrupted by Chika's cold lips on her warm ones. "Thanks, but I think I'm fine like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really fast paced because I wrote it while I was camping and I was in a rush


	9. YohaMaru

Yoshiko stared nervously at her phone, her eyes drawn to the date in the top left corner of her home screen. It was her and Hanamaru's anniversary. They had been dating for two years, and Yoshiko was excited, but...

"I can't believe I forgot to get her a gift!" Yoshiko whined, throwing her hand against her forehead.

She looked back at the phone's screen, too distracted to even appreciate her background, which was a selfie she had taken with Maru in the background, smiling and holding a bouquet of sunflowers.

Suddenly, a notification appeared on her screen, getting her attention. She tapped it, noticing that it was a text from her girlfriend.

Zuramaru: Wanna go on a date today? <3

Yoshiko ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't tell her that she still had to get a gift... and the gift was supposed to be a surprise, too.

Yoshiko: I can't... I'm sick.

Yoshiko sighed, waiting for a reply.

Zuramaru: But I thought fallen angels didn't get sick like "lowly humans?" ',:3

Zuramaru: Just kidding! I'll come take care of you!

Yoshiko gulped, trying to come up with some sort of excuse.

Yoshiko: No way! I don't want you to get sick too. If I start feeling better, I'll come see you.

Zuramaru: Aw... alright...

Yoshiko sighed in relief and put down her phone. She started looking around, trying to think of a gift.

"I... don't know what to get her," Yoshiko muttered. There was nothing in her room that would fit Maru's cute and girly taste. She would have to go out and buy something.

 

Once she was in the busiest part of town with the most shops, she started looking around. Flower shops, souvenir shops, coffee shops...

"This is hopeless," Yoshiko murmured. Maybe Maru would appreciate flowers, but she didn't know what kinds she liked, or if she was allergic to any. A souvenir was pointless, because they live there. She considered getting her a treat of some kind, but food would disappear quickly. She wanted a gift with a lot of thought put into it.

"I need to get her something perfect..."

Yoshiko continued looking around, walking along the street, when something caught her attention. She recognized a familiar head of brown hair, and golden eyes, and...

"Oh no," Yoshiko turned and ran into the nearest store, not bothering to look at the signs. She kept watching outside, waiting for Hanamaru to pass by.

She finally appeared, but stopped to look at the sign of the store Yoshiko was hiding in. 

"Please don't come in, please don't come in--"

Just her luck, Hanamaru smiled slightly, walking into the store. Yoshiko dove behind one of the shelves, trying not to make any noise.

The dark-haired girl poked her head around the shelf slightly, watching Hanamaru. She was walking in the opposite direction, so Yoshiko had time to sort out her thoughts.

She let out a quiet sigh of relief, taking a moment to look around. She was surrounded by large bags, all with pictures of animals on them. Dog food, cat food...

Yoshiko finally registered the smell of animals and bad perfume. Yoshiko scrunched up her nose. If the perfume was to cover up the animal stench, it wasn't working.

Yoshiko tried her best to ignore the smell, and turned around, peeking around the shelf to see what Maru was doing.

The shorter girl was petting a couple of puppies that an employee had let out. With a tiny sigh of relief, Yoshiko kept watching, trying to decide what to do next.

"Huh? Where'd the other one go?"

Yoshiko heard Maru ask. There were two puppies near her, when she was sure there had been three...

Maru and the employee started looking around. Yoshiko ducked back behind the shelf, hoping she wouldn't be seen.

She was about to consider running out the door while they were distracted, but before she could even move, something heavy slammed into her back, surprising her and pushing her onto the floor, where she was in plain sight.

"Ah, there's the other puppy! And... Yoshiko?"

Yoshiko scowled, pushing the dog off of her and standing up, dusting off anything that could've gotten on her from the floor.

"I thought you were sick? What are you doing here?" Maru asked, walking forward.

"Ah, well, you see... um..."

Yoshiko flinched at the sad look on Maru's face. "You... didn't wanna be with me?"

"N- No! That's not it! I forgot to get you a gift, since it's our anniversary and all... and I wanted it to be a surprise..."

It was silent for a moment, before Maru started laughing. "Aw, Yoshiko! You don't have to get me a gift! The important part is spending time together," she said, giving her a hug.

"Really? That's a relief," Yoshiko replied, returning the hug happily.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the moment.

"Actually," Maru said with a grin, turning to look at the dogs, "while we're here..."

Yoshiko stared for a moment, groaning when she realized what Maru meant.


	10. ChikaRiko

"Having fun, Riko?"

Riko nodded at Kanan, taking a tiny sip of her drink.

"Our get-togethers are always nice, but..." Riko laughed nervously, gesturing vaguely to the rest of the group. Chika was on the dance floor singing some song that sounded familiar, Dia had nearly passed out by now, You had already passed out, and Mari was still drinking while Yoshiko and Hanamaru chanted, "Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Kanan laughed. "I see what you mean. What about you, Ruby?"

Ruby, who was sitting on Riko's other side, giggled. "It's fun to see this side of everyone."

Riko and Kanan nodded in agreement.

"Um, Mari, how many drinks have you had?" Riko dared to ask.

"This is my 69th!"

"Wh--"

"It's joke!"

Riko rolled her eyes, despite the amused smile on her face.

"What's Chika singing?" Ruby asked.

"A Muse song, probably. But that dance doesn't match any of theirs," Kanan muttered.

Riko chuckled. "It's mortifying and endearing at the same time, somehow."

Kanan and Ruby laughed, and Kanan elbowed Riko with a knowing smile.

Before Riko could reply, Chika's singing became much louder, her off-beat dancing becoming more exaggerated.

"Do your best, never give up! Na na na--"

Her singing was interrupted by Dia's hands slamming against the table as she stood up, her chair scraping against the floor.

"It's 'do my best,' not 'do your best!' If you're going to sing Love Novels, do it properly, you fake Muse fan!" Dia yelled.

Chika stared at her with a confused look. "My lyrics are even better, anyway!"

"Not just a Muse song, but you messed up a BiBi song! I can't believe this!" Dia cried, ignoring the other girl.

Riko, Kanan, and Ruby laughed at the situation, before Riko looked at the clock.

"Ah, it's getting late. We should probably get going," Riko said.

"Oh, you're right," Kanan muttered. "Hmm, you and Chika live pretty close by, right? You take her home, and we'll handle the others."

"Are you sure? I could help--"

"Nope! We've got it taken care of. Right, Ruby?"

"Yep!"

Riko smiled. "Alright. Thanks, guys."

"No problem!" Kanan said. "Well see you later."

Riko nodded, waving goodbye, walking towards Chika as they took care of the others.

"Chika, it's time to go," Riko said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Riko! Dance with me!"

Riko sighed. "Come on, you can't just ignore me. It's getting late, we need to go."

"It's not even that late! It's only 11!"

"Chika, that's late," Riko said patiently, grabbing Chika's shoulders and guiding her towards the exit.

"Where are we going?"

"I just told you. We're going home."

"Ohhhhh, right."

The two stayed silent as Riko helped Chika into the passenger seat of her car, before getting into the driver's seat.

Chika tapped her fingers on her legs, looking around and whistling.

"Why do you have to be so energetic when you're drunk?" Riko complained.

"Hey, Riko! You should stay in my apartment tonight!"

"What?"

"Come on, it'll be fun! Don't you like sleepovers?"

Riko sighed. "Sure, I guess. But there's not really a point, considering my apartment is right across the hall from yours."

"The point is that it'll be fun!"

 

Finally, after what felt like forever, they arrived at their apartment building. After helping Chika up the stairs and receiving a sympathetic look from one of her neighbors, Riko unlocked the door to Chika's apartment. Leading her inside by the hand, she closed the door behind them, sighing.

"Riko! I bet I could beat you at Mario Kart!"

"What? I'm tired!"

Riko could tell it was going to be a long night.


	11. DiaMari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VAMPIRE AU B))))

Dia stood up, yawning and stretching her arms above her head. She looked around, her eyes finally resting upon Mari's bed.

 

Despite Mari's offer to just share the bed, Dia insisted she sleep on a mat. Though it was tempting, she hated getting flustered, so she ended up sleeping on the floor instead.

 

Dia shifted her gaze to the alarm clock. It read 9:14. Dia rubbed the back of her neck. She was usually up much earlier, but Mari had kept her up all night with games, and when they finally went to bed, Mari kept trying to talk to her.

 

Dia stood in place for a moment, stretching her legs, when she became aware of how hungry she was. She walked out, making her way to the kitchen.

 

"Mari is pretty carefree when it comes to guests... I guess I'll just..." Dia muttered to herself, opening the cupboard and peering inside. She grabbed out a random box of cereal, pouring herself some in a bowl before going to the fridge, opening it and grabbing the milk gallon. 

 

Just as she was about to close the fridge, something red in the back caught her eye. Curious, she placed the milk on the counter, leaning slightly to get a closer look. She pushed some things aside, pulling the bright objects forward so she could see what they were. 

 

They were plastic bags just bigger than the size of her hand, filled with a dark red liquid. Dia tilted her head slightly, trying to figure out what it would be. The first thing that came to mind would be blood packs, but why would Mari have those? Picking one up, Dia lifted it up to her face, smelling it where it looked like it could open. Dia scrunched up her nose in disgust. Yep, it was definitely blood.

 

Dia pushed the blood packs back to where they were, staring for a moment in deep thought. 'Why would Mari have blood packs in her fridge? Then again, creatures like vampires and werewolves aren't unheard of... I've even seen bats behaving strangely--'

 

Dia's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Mari's door opening. Panicking, Dia scrambled to put everything in the fridge back to the way it was, closing it and rushing back to the counter to pour the milk for her cereal just as Mari appeared.

 

"Good morning," Dia said quickly, keeping her eyes on the bowl of cereal.

 

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

 

"Mhm."

 

The two of them fell into silence as Dia ate her cereal. Mari eventually grabbed a muffin from the cupboard, taking it out of the plastic packaging and leaning against the counter next to Dia as she ate.

 

"Do you want to sit down?" Mari suggested, gesturing to the couch. "It's no big deal if you accidentally spill, we can just clean it up."

 

Dia nodded. "Sure."

 

As the two of them moved to the couch, Dia was thinking about how to bring up what she saw in the fridge. She wanted to talk about it, but she wasn't sure how.

 

"You're always up so late, it's a miracle I didn't wake up with marker all over my face," Dia started, as she took a bite of cereal.

 

Mari laughed. "Well now that you mention it, that's a good idea," she said with a wink.

 

"Why do you always sleep in so late?" Dia decided to ask in a slightly annoyed tone.

 

"Ah- Have you been awake for a long time? My bad, my sleep schedule just isn't very good, you know," Mari brushed it off with a shrug.

 

"But why? It's not normal," Dia continued.

 

Mari looked at her curiously. "I just have a hard time falling asleep, I guess. Why are you so eager to know?"

 

Dia sighed, deciding to stop avoiding her concern. "Well, you see, when I was getting my cereal before you woke up, I saw something interesting in the fridge..."

 

Dia knew her suspicions were correct when she saw the mortified look on Mari's face.

 

"I- That's, um," Mari struggled to explain herself.

 

The black-haired girl sighed, shaking her head slightly. "It's fine... you have nothing to hide, considering I've never seen you outside in the sun, and you claim to be allergic to garlic."

 

Mari scratched the back of her head. "You're... not mad...?"

 

"Maybe a little bit, since you didn't tell me earlier," Dia said sharply, looking at her.

 

Mari shrugged. "Well... I wasn't sure how you would react, so... I just decided to wait."

 

Dia set her empty bowl on the table in front of them, and Mari did the same with her half-eaten muffin. 

 

Despite her initial surprise, Dia chuckled. "I guess I shouldn't invite you to the beach anymore, huh?"

 

The taller girl smiled, allowing a laugh to escape her lips. "I suppose not."

 

"Hey," Dia said suddenly, looking more serious. "Do you happen to know anything about the bat that broke into my house and scared me a couple of nights ago?"

 

Mari cleared her throat, her lips pressed shut tightly. "A bat... broke into your house? How... unfortunate..."

 

They were both silent until Mari couldn't hold back her laughter. And she could only keep laughing as Dia's scolding turned into laughter as well.


	12. ChikaRiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf/vampire royalty au bc of a request

Chika had a smile glued on her face as she walked with Riko, the grass tickling her legs as they made their way through the field. Chika held a white blanket tightly in her arms while Riko carried a basket. Once they found a reasonable spot, they stopped walking.

They had been meeting three times a week for several months to build trust between the two countries they were from. They were hesitant at first, but managed to warm up to each other.

"This is so exciting!" Chika exclaimed as she laid the blanket down over the long grass. "I've never actually been on a picnic before, y'know?"

Riko nodded, setting the basket down on the blanket. "Me neither. There hasn't really been a chance to before now."

The two of them sat down, the bright smile still lingering on Chika's face. Riko looked around at the trees surrounding the field. "How many guards are hiding out there?"

Chika lifted her head, her nose quivering as she used her strong sense of smell to figure it out. "Uh... I don't know about over there, but there are two in the direction the wind is blowing from. But it's hard to tell with this food here. I'm starving!"

Riko smiled at the other girl's behavior. "You're so excited, I can practically see your tail wagging."

Chika tilted her head. "But I'm not in wolf form?"

Riko chuckled. "It was just an example," she said, reaching for the basket. "Ah- you didn't sneak anything with garlic in here, did you?"

Chika huffed. "That happened one time! I forgot, okay? And you're one to talk, remember that time you hugged me while you were wearing silver earrings?"

Riko winced. "Don't remind me, your bodyguard was giving me dirty looks for weeks."

Chika started laughing, and eventually Riko joined in.

"Anyway, we should eat now, you're probably starving," Riko said, opening the basket and placing the contents neatly between them. Chika nodded excitedly, and Riko watched for a moment as Chika made a sandwich with as many ingredients as possible, before making her own significantly smaller sandwich.

"We don't even need guards out here anyway, if anything happened, I'd be enough to protect the both of us," Chika boasted after taking several bites.

"Right," Riko said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"So," Chika said after swallowing a bite of food. "Do anything fun recently?"

"Well, not really- wait, shouldn't we be talking about country relations and things like that? That is what we're meeting up for, after all."

Chika shrugged. "We've already said everything there is to say, haven't we?"

"I guess you're right..." Riko looked down. "I guess it's not that important, since we'll probably stop seeing each other because of arranged marriages and all that..."

"Yeah..."

The two of them went silent for a moment. They were both done with their food, so they collapsed onto their backs next to each other, looking up at the clouds.

"I... have an idea," Chika said hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"Well... you... want to keep seeing me, right?"

"Of course! I consider you... a very close friend."

Chika bit her lip. "Well you know, um, your country is really wealthy, right? And mine has a strong military, so, you know... if the two were to have an arranged marriage it would be... um, what's the word... good?"

"Both countries would benefit from it...?"

"Yeah. But, uh, you're the only heir to the throne over there, right? And you know, I don't have, um, anyone, and uh..."

Neither of them said anything, until Riko scooted closer, putting her head against Chika's. 

"If you're trying to say we should try to get married, you could have been more direct," Riko said with a smile. Chika sighed in relief.

"Then you'll at least ask?"

"Of course I will. It couldn't hurt, and they really don't have a good reason to say no."

They looked up at the clouds for a few moments. "You're really warm," Riko murmured.

"And you're really cold," Chika replied teasingly.

"C'mon, you ruined the moment," Riko complained, despite her smile.

"Aw, were we having a moment? My bad," Chika kept her teasing tone, propping herself up on one arm to look down at Riko.

"Well, you'll have to make up for that," Riko said, putting a hand on Chika's cheek.

"Gladly," she muttered, leaning down to capture Riko's lips.


	13. ChikaRiko

Riko could hear the front door open and close, with an energetic "I'm home!" coming from a familiar voice. She groggily pulled herself into a sitting position from where she was on the couch, looking over to where Chika stood by the door, taking her shoes off with her phone held tightly in one hand.

 

"Didn't you say you were going to get brownies?" Riko asked, her exhaustion evident in her voice.

 

"Yeah, but something even better happened! Look at this!" Chika zoomed over to where Riko was sitting, leaning over the back of the couch to show Riko her phone screen.

 

"You were playing Pokemon Go...?"

 

"Yep! Isn't it great? I finally hatched an electabuzz."

 

"But... weren't you going to get brownies? Why did you come home?" Riko asked in a slightly disappointed tone.

 

"Oh yeah! About that... I have a surprise waiting outside," Chika said with a smile. Curiously, Riko got up, following her to the door.

 

Chika slammed the door open excitedly, revealing a big, brown dog with short hair. "His name is Brownie!"

 

"C- Chika, we can't--"

 

"Think of it as a present for helping you get used to dogs!"

 

"That was in high school!" Riko snapped.

 

"It was only a couple years ago," Chika muttered.

 

"Anyway, he probably has an owner," Riko argued.

 

"But I found him by the store with no collar! Look how cold, and lonely, and skinny he is!"

 

"Chika, we can't have a dog. I don't know how to take care of it, and we don't have the supplies."

 

"I'll take care of it! And I'm getting my paycheck in a few days probably!"

 

Riko sighed in irritation, her tiredness forgotten. "Chika--"

 

"At least until we find his owner?" Chika begged.

 

"Ugh... fine! But you take care of him, and if he makes a mess, you're cleaning it up."

 

After smothering Riko in as many hugs and kisses and "thank you"s possible, Chika brought the dog inside. The dog ran around, sniffing everywhere before finally finding a place on the couch.

 

"Hey! I was sitting there!" Riko complained, looking at Chika expectantly.

 

Chika laughed nervously. "W- Well, you can always just sit in my lap, right?"

 

The two of them had agreed to pull an all-nighter, but now Riko wanted nothing but to go to sleep and wake up to find out this was just a dream.

 

"C'mon, it's not so bad!" Chika insisted. "We can cuddle and watch a movie!"

 

Riko bit her lip. "Fine. But if I want my spot back, you have to get the dog to move."

 

"Alright, alright! His name is Brownie, by the way."

 

Riko rolled her eyes, but grabbed Chika's hand to lead her over to the couch. Chika sat down and opened her arms, hugging Riko when she finally got comfortable in her lap.

 

"I guess... this is... fine," Riko muttered, turning sideways to bury her head in Chika's neck.

 

"You're blushing!" Chika exclaimed with a grin.

 

"You can't even see my face!"

 

"But it feels really hot! And this just seems like something you would blush at."

 

Riko knew it was going to be a long night.


	14. ChikaRiko

Chika awoke to the beeping of her alarm clock, breaking the silence of the morning. With a tired groan, Chika turned it off, stretching and rubbing her eyes.

 

A sudden grin appeared on her face, as she walked over to the window. Riko's curtains were open, but it was too dark to really see anything. Chika began looking around, searching for a way to wake the girl across from her. Finally, her eyes rested upon a pile of coins on her desk. She grabbed a few pennies, opening the window and tossing one at Riko's sliding glass door.

 

After throwing a few more pennies, she could finally see movement. She squinted her eyes, trying to see better in the dark somehow, until Riko was finally close enough to be seen as she opened the door.

 

"Chika, what are you doing? It's still dark out," Riko said groggily. Despite how her words were slightly slurred, Chika couldn't help noticing how pretty her voice sounded.

 

"Yesterday you said you would watch the sunrise with me, remember?" Chika said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 

"Huh? I thought you meant... eventually. I didn't think you meant it would be right now!" Riko complained, leaning on the railing for support. "I'm so tired..."

 

"It's too late! You already told me you would. Now get changed, let's go down to the beach," Chika said. Without giving the other girl a chance to reply, she shut her window and went to get changed.

 

Quietly, making sure she didn't wake anyone up, she snuck downstairs and out the door. She stood in between her house and Riko's, waiting.

 

After what seemed like way too long to just be changing, Riko trudged out the door, a thin blanket wrapped around her and a tired look on her face.

 

Chika giggled, giving Riko an amused look.

 

"What?" Riko muttered. Chika smiled even wider at the taller girl's scowl.

 

"Nothing, nothing. Let's go!"

 

The two made their way down to the beach near their houses. Eventually, Chika grabbed Riko's hand to get her to walk faster.

 

"Couldn't we have done this any other day?" Riko whined as they sat down on the sand.

 

"Well, it's too late for that!" Chika teased.

 

"But I'm tired," Riko continued to complain, leaning against Chika.

 

Chika stuck her tongue out, but rubbed Riko's back sympathetically anyway.

 

"Ah- look! The sun is rising," Chika pointed out.

 

The two of them watched for a while, until Chika shivered slightly.

 

"I- It's kinda cold, isn't it? Here," Riko wrapped her arm around Chika, so they could share the blanket.

 

"That's a lot better, thanks," Chika murmured, pressing closer to Riko so they were leaning on each other.

 

"Of course..."

 

The two watched the sunset in silence, enjoying the moment together until Riko drifted off, resting her head on Chika's shoulder.


	15. ChikaRiko

Riko had been watching the group of girls that came in for a while; they had sat down without ordering and talked the whole time they were there. Occasionally, she would see one of them shoot her a glance. She recognized one of them, an orange haired girl who came in often.

 

"Is something wrong?" Riko was interrupted from her thoughts by Dia, her coworker. "You seem distracted.

 

"Ah- No, I'm fine," Riko assured her. "I was just wondering about that group over there, I see the orange-haired girl a lot. Her name's... Chika, I think?"

 

Dia looked curiously. "I think I've seen her too..." A rare amused look appeared on Dia's face.

 

"What?"

 

"It's just, I think she comes here for you. She came in one time, but left because you weren't here."

 

"H- Huh?" Riko's face reddened.

 

"Well, it makes sense. They've all been looking over here the entire time. Even I noticed," Dia pointed out.

 

"I- I guess you're right...?"

 

Suddenly, the blue-haired girl that was with the group stood up, starting to walk over to them. Chika followed behind closely, whispering something that Riko couldn't hear.

 

Riko let Dia take their order, standing behind her idly so she could help make drinks when she was needed.

 

"You know," the blue-haired girl said. "My friend wants-- ow!"

 

"Kanan," Chika said nervously after elbowing her friend. "We should go sit down now."

 

"Ugh. Now I can see why you wanted to come order with me," Kanan muttered.

 

Riko and Dia watched as the girls walked back to their table.

 

"It seems pretty obvious now..." Dia muttered.

 

"Y- You're right," Riko said. Dia could practically feel the embarassment coming from Riko.

 

Dia chuckled. "Well, I'm not really an expert with this type of thing, but if you're interested, you should go for it."

 

Riko gulped, looking nervously at the group of friends.

 

...

 

"It must be very entertaining, staring at a bunch of girls, but do you think you could help?" Dia said sarcastically, already preparing the first drink.

 

"R- Right!"

 

 

Once all five drinks were done, Dia sent Riko to deliver them. From behind the counter, the other two workers, Yoshiko and Ruby, watched in amusement.

 

Upon reaching the table, Riko cleared her throat awkwardly, and began sorting out which drink belonged to who. When handing Chika her drinks, their fingers brushed slightly. Riko pulled back quicker than necessary, clutching the tray tightly.

 

"E- Enjoy!" Riko squeaked, speed-walking away. She heard several giggles behind her.

 

"Smooth," Yoshiko scoffed, once Riko was back behind the counter.

 

Riko hid her face in her hands. "Shut up."

 

"T- This is kinda like a romance novel," Ruby piped up. "The main character is a coffee shop worker who memorizes their crush's order--"

 

Yoshiko held her hand out to stop her. "That idea is so overused."

 

"She orders something different every time, anyway," Riko murmured.

 

"T- That's true," Ruby agreed.

 

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud sound coming from the table the other girls were at, which had been the blonde slamming her hands on the table.

 

"Just do it!" They could hear her say.

 

"Fine!" Finally, Chika stood up, also slamming her hands on the table in the process. She downed her drink, looking around at her friends. "Does anyone have a sharpie?"

 

"I've got one!" Her grey-haired friend offered.

 

Chika took it, scribbling something on it before marching up to the counter with an overly-determined look.

 

"Text me!" She said loudly, slamming the cup on the counter and looking at Riko. Chika bolted back to her friends before she could get a reply.

 

Yoshiko and Ruby looked at Riko expectantly.

 

"I- I..."

 

"You're gonna text her, right?" Ruby asked excitedly.

 

"Y- Yeah? B- But--"

 

"I can hear the wedding bells ringing already," Yoshiko teased.

 

"S- Shut up! We haven't really even talked yet!"

 

She almost wanted to not text Chika just to spite Yoshiko and Ruby for their teasing, but in the end, she was too excited to get to know Chika better.


	16. ChikaRiko

Riko followed Chika through the store they were in, waiting patiently for Chika to pick a swimsuit already. Riko had already picked a few to try on, but apparently Chika was more picky.

 

"Are you almost done?"

 

"Almost, almost. Hold on," Chika muttered, looking intently through the different options.

 

Riko sighed. She wasn't really a fan of shopping in the first place, but she especially disliked swimsuit shopping. Even more so with Chika, who was taking forever. The longer it took, the harder it was not to imagine Chika in whatever swimsuit she was looking at. Riko looked at the swimsuits on the shelves while she waited, thinking of how Chika would look wearing them.

 

Riko tapped her foot impatiently, looking downwards with a tiny blush on her face.

 

"Hey Riko? Do you think I should get a one-piece or two-piece?"

 

"Uh... W- Why are you asking me?!" 

 

"You always know what to wear! And I can't choose!"

 

"N- Not really! And it doesn't matter!"

 

Chika took a step forward, holding the two types of swimsuits in front of her. "Which one?"

 

Riko looked at the two swimsuits, and then at Chika.

 

"I- Uh-" Riko cleared her throat, looking away. "The two-piece might be... comfier. Probably."

 

"See? That wasn't so hard," Chika said, putting the other swimsuit back on the shelf.

 

"You're one to talk," Riko muttered.

 

The two made their way to the changing rooms, going into separate stalls to get changed.

 

"We're the only ones in here, huh?" Chika said loudly enough that Riko could hear from the stall next to her.

 

"Yeah, it's Sunday, so stores aren't very crowded."

 

"Oh yeah."

 

The two fell into an awkward silence, the only sound being the shuffling of clothes.

 

"I'm done," Riko said.

 

"Yeah, me too."

 

The two walked out of the stalls, Riko a bit more awkwardly than Chika.

 

Unsurprisingly, Riko's swimsuit was pink, and Chika's was orange.

 

"Yours is really cute!" Chika exclaimed, stepping closer for a better look. "How does mine look?"

 

"I- It's really..." Riko struggled to find the right word as her eyes roamed over Chika's body, "pretty."

 

"I'm glad you think so!" Chika said happily, giving Riko an affectionate hug.

 

Riko made an awkward noise, weakly returning the hug, before pulling away. "Y- Yeah... Anyway, it fits, right? So we should go."

 

"I guess so. Jeez why are you so impatient today?"

 

"I- I..." Riko glanced over Chika before looking away, unable to fight the redness on her face. "My eyes hurt," Riko lied.

 

"Your eyes hurt? Why didn't you say so sooner?" Chika said sternly, grabbing Riko's shoulders to get her point across.

 

Riko really tried not to look down, but did anyway. "I- Um...! Didn't want to worry you or anything," Riko struggled to come up with an excuse, looking away.

 

Chika sighed. "Then let's hurry and go home, so you can rest your eyes. I think I have some eyedrops, too."

 

"Erm... I have my own... but yeah, let's hurry and go."

 

"Right, let's go," Chika said, starting to walk away.

 

"Chika!"

 

Chika stopped. "What?"

 

"We're still in our swimsuits."

 

Chika looked down. "...Oh yeah."

 

Riko sighed. "Now you're the impatient one."

 

"I- I wasn't thinking about it!" Chika exclaimed.

 

"Obviously..."

 

Chika stuck her tongue out, before going back into the stall to change. Riko did the same, with a tiny smile on her face.

 

"Well, at least I know you care about me."

 

"Of course!" Chika said proudly.

 

"...Enough to forget that you're half naked."

 

"H- Hey!"

 

Riko laughed. "I'm just kidding. It's kind of endearing, actually."

 

Chika coughed awkwardly. "R- Right..."

 

Once the two were done changing, they paid for their swimsuits and left the store.

 

"How are your eyes?" Chika asked as they left the store.

 

"They're... actually fine."

 

"Huh? Then why'd you say they hurt?"

 

"I just wanted to leave!"

 

"Why?"

 

"Just because!"

 

"Because why?!"

 

The two kept arguing about it on the way home, until finally Chika stopped asking for a while.


	17. ChikaRiko

Chika sat next to Riko on the latter's bed, groaning as she stared at the paper in front of her. They were working on lyrics together, but neither of them could think of anything. The nine of them decided that they would try for another love song, and see how it goes.

 

"This sucks," Chika muttered, collapsing on her back, her head hitting Riko's pillow.

 

"It has to be done," Riko reasoned. "Although I kind of agree..."

 

The two of them sighed.

 

"We should at least write down some ideas," Riko suggested, looking at the blank paper and spinning the pencil in her hand.

 

"But I don't have any ideas."

 

"Well, what's something really important or precious to you?"

 

"Uh..." Chika looked around, finally making eye contact with Riko. She looked back up, staring at the ceiling. "I don't know."

 

They sighed again.

 

"Well, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, you keep thinking of ideas," Riko said, standing up and leaving the room.

 

"Ugh..." Chika turned onto her stomach, hugging the pillow. Her hands reached under it, feeling something hard. A book...?

 

Chika sat up, pulling the object out from under the pillow. It was a book, as she suspected, with two girls holding hands on the cover.

 

"Huh..." Chika turned to the back, reading the description. "Riko reads yuri..."

 

Looking at the doorway, Chika hesitated. After confirming that it was silent, she started reading it.

 

After a few pages, the door opened, revealing the red-haired girl.

 

"Wha- Hey!" Riko snatched the book away, a blush on her face. "W- What- Um--"

 

Chika grinned at her knowingly, raising her eyebrows. "Wow Riko, I didn't know you were into th--"

 

"Shut up! It's not even explicit or anything!" Riko said, her voice cracking in embarrassment.

 

Chika lifted Riko's pillow, revealing more books. "Well yeah, that one isn't."

 

Riko groaned. "It's none of your business, anyway!"

 

Chika grabbed the rest of the books, flipping through them. "Chin in hand, chin in hand, chin in- wow..."

 

Riko grabbed them, clutching them to her chest and biting her lip. "M- Maybe we should just work on lyrics tomorrow."

 

"But I've just made an amazing discovery! Wait until Mari hears about--"

 

"No!"

 

"I was just kidding! I'm not gonna tell Mari. Or anyone else," she assured her, despite the amused grin on her face.

 

"G- Good," Riko muttered, looking down with an obvious blush on her face.

 

"Ah- Hey, these are all yuri, does that mean you're into girls?"

 

"...Yeah..."

 

"I knew it," Chika whispered.

 

"A- Anyway, we could work on lyrics tomorrow, if you'd just--"

 

"I'm into girls too!"

 

The room went silent.

 

"...Just so you know."

 

"Anyone... specific?"

 

"Well what about you?"

 

"I asked first!"

 

The two stared at each other for a moment, neither of them answering the question.

 

"You know, this could be inspiration for lyrics," Chika said, standing up.

 

"...I guess?"

 

Chika took a step forward, grabbing Riko's chin gently in her hand. Riko dropped the books she was holding, just barely missing their feet.

 

"I- I- What--"

 

"If we're honest about who we really care about, it'll help with lyrics, right?"

 

"T- That's true," Riko agreed, putting her hands on Chika's waist.

 

Riko nervously closed her eyes, leaning forward a bit, as Chika did the same.

 

The two stayed like that for a while, leaning closer and holding each other tighter as their lips touched, until finally they separated.

 

Riko leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Chika and leaning her head against her shoulder. "Uh... that was... you're really..."

 

Chika chuckled, returning the embrace. "I know. I love you too."

 

The two stayed like that in silence, neither of them moving.

 

"...You know, I wouldn't mind borrowing a couple books--"

 

"C- Chika!"


	18. YohaMari

Yoshiko sat on the bed with a sigh, a towel draped over her shoulders and her hair wet from showering. "Practice was so exhausting today," she whined.

 

Mari only hummed in response, laying on the left side of the bed and stretching with a yawn.

 

Yoshiko flopped onto her back next to Mari, staring up at the hotel room ceiling. "How come I have to share a room with you?"

 

"Why not?"

 

"We did last time we had a training camp like this, and I couldn't get any sleep."

 

"Really? Why?" Mari asked, a tiny smile on her face.

 

Yoshiko glared at her. "Why do you think?" She snapped. All night I had to listen to you complaining about being bored and telling me about weird dreams you've had."

 

Mari shrugged, the small smile still on her face.

 

Yoshiko huffed. "You're such a pain in the ass."

 

Mari smiled even wider. "I know, but what else am I supposed to do when I'm not tired?" She asked, rolling onto her side to face Yoshiko.

 

Yoshiko scoffed, putting her hands behind her head and closing her eyes. "Go find Kanan and Dia and bother them, instead."

 

"Aww, but bothering you is so much more fun!" Mari teased, grabbing Yoshiko and pulling her into a hug.

 

"Hey!" Yoshiko tried to escape Mari's grasp, but eventually gave up, letting Mari lean against her shoulder.

 

Yoshiko sighed, closing her eyes. "Will you turn the light off? I wanna go to bed."

 

"Why can't you do it?"

 

"Well, _clearly_ you're not tired, but I am."

 

"Fair enough," Mari muttered, pulling her arms away from Yoshiko, standing up to turn off the light.

 

Mari immediately got back into bed, laying close enough to Yoshiko that she could feel her warmth. "Hey, Yoshiko?"

 

"God, not this again."

 

"We should do something."

 

"Yeah, we can go to sleep."

 

"That's not what I meant."

 

The two of them were silent for a moment.

 

"Do you think horses have weird dreams?"

 

"Oh my god, Mari, go to bed."

 

"Fine, fine."

 

There was another moment of silence.

 

"Hey--"

 

"Mari, what do I have to do you get you to be quiet?"

 

"Give me a kiss," Mari said. Yoshiko could practically hear her smiling.

 

With an embarrassed groan, Yoshiko rolled over, putting a hand on Mari's cheek to know where her face was in the dark. She hesitated, before giving her a kiss on the forehead and pulling away.

 

"That doesn't count," Mari scolded.

 

"Yes it does. Goodnight."

 

"Yoshiko! It has to be on the lips! Or else I'll keep bothering you _alllll_ night," Mari leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

 

"Wh- N- No!"

 

"C'mon, you know you want to."

 

"Shut up," Yoshiko muttered, turning away.

 

Mari wrapped her arms around her, pulling Yoshiko against her. " _Yoshikoooo_. I'm not going to sleep until you kiss _meeee_."

 

She could feel Yoshiko's heart racing against her hand.

 

"I- Ugh- Fine, damnit," Yoshiko turned around in Mari's arms. She put a hand on Mari's cheek, leaning forward until their lips met. Mari waited for Yoshiko to pull away stubbornly, but instead, she put her other hand on Mari's shoulder, pushing closer and tilting her head slightly.

 

After almost a full minute, Yoshiko pulled away, breathing heavily.

 

"Oh? Someone was really enjoying that," Mari teased, despite the fact that she was also out of breath.

 

Yoshiko turned away, burying her face into her pillow in embarrassment. "S- Shut up... I kissed you, so you have to go to bed."

 

"Fine, fine, I will," Mari agreed, keeping her arms wrapped around Yoshiko.

 

Yoshiko felt stiff, until eventually she relaxed into Mari's arms. The two stayed like that, until they drifted off into sleep.


	19. YohaMari

Yoshiko yawned, turning the page of her textbook, as she read through the chapters and wrote down notes.

 

Yoshiko sat on her bed as she worked, writing pages of messy notes in her notebook. Right after writing the definition of some scientific term, she put down her pencil tiredly, glancing at the alarm clock sitting on her desk. It was already one in the morning, and she still wasn't done studying.

 

Just before she could groan in frustration, her phone lit up. She picked it up, noticing a text from Mari. Curiously, she opened it, hoping for an offer to hang out later or something. When she read it, she was completely confused.

 

**Mari:** hey did you know salad has 5 letters

**Yoshiko:** um ok

**Mari:** and i had 2 salads this week

**Yoshiko:** ???

**Mari:** 5 - 2 is 3

**Yoshiko:** oh god i know where this is going

**Mari:** how many sides does a triangle have??

**Mari:** thats right its 3

**Yoshiko:** can you not. im trying to study

**Mari:** and 3 minus the two salads equals 1

**Yoshiko:** k that makes no sense u already subtracted the 2

**Mari:** stfu illuminati confirmed

 

Yoshiko sighed heavily.

 

**Yoshiko:** listen i would love to meme with you after finals but right now i need to STUDY

**Mari:** lmao just use your memory

**Mari:** oh would you look at that

**Mari:** memory has 6 letters

**Yoshiko:** stop

**Mari:** and in my MEMORY im remembering the 2 salads i was talking about earlier

**Mari:** 6 divided by 2 is 3 and 3 sides to a triangle OOOHHHHHHH

**Yoshiko:** FUCK YOU

**Mari:** literally or figuratively

**Yoshiko:** bye im blocking you

 

Yoshiko blocked her number without hesitating, before setting her phone back down with a sigh. After getting a drink of water and taking a quick break, she sat down again on her bed, finding where she had left off in her textbook.

 

After nearly 20 minutes of studying, Yoshiko heard a squeaky rumbling noise, followed by a loud thump. Nervously, she stood up, grabbing her hardcover textbook, just in case. Cautiously, she crept out of her room and down the hall, until she heard a familiar voice saying, "Ow!"

 

Yoshiko marched into the front room, seeing the window open, and Mari sitting on the floor, rubbing her butt in pain.

 

"Mari!" Yoshiko scolded. "What are you doing here? How did you even get in?"

 

"Well you blocked my number and I need to talk to you. And my room is the one above yours so I kinda just... climbed in."

 

Yoshiko sighed. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

 

"Okay so, I have this great conspiracy theory- wait, where are you going?"

 

Yoshiko had turned around and started to walk away before Mari could even finish her sentence. Despite telling Mari countless times to go away, she didn't get much studying done that night.


	20. YohaMari

Yoshiko sat next to Mari, a sigh escaping her lips as she stared blankly at the teacher, ranting about some historic event and writing on the board. They sat by the wall, with scissors, rulers, and glue sticks on their desks from the previous lesson. Yoshiko fiddled on her phone for a bit, before giving up, since anyone she wanted to text was in class anyway.

 

"I'm so bored," Yoshiko whispered to the girl next to her, who also appeared to be bored. Mari leaned back in her chair, humming quietly in agreement. The two girls exchanged glances, before Mari's eyes wandered to the supplies on their desks. A sudden smile formed on her face, and she grabbed a glue stick, removing the lid.

 

Yoshiko looked at her curiously, watching her grab a ruler and slice off a thin piece of glue. She angled the ruler for a moment, before flinging it at the wall. It landed next to the teacher's legs, sticking against the wall. It went unnoticed by the teacher, luckily for her. Yoshiko could hear several students giggle.

 

Yoshiko breathed out a chuckle, grabbing her own ruler.

 

"Whoever gets noticed first loses," Mari whispered, grabbing another piece of glue and flinging it at the wall.

 

"What happens to the loser?" She whispered back, flinging her own piece of glue, which stuck to the wall dangerously close to the teacher.

 

Mari thought for a moment. "The loser pays for lunch."

 

Yoshiko smirked. "You're on."

 

The two continued slicing off pieces of the glue sticks, flinging them near the teacher until eventually more people joined in. Quiet chatter had risen in some places, but they were shushed, not wanting to get caught.

 

"I wonder what would happen if someone were to... _accidentally_ hit the teacher's ass," Mari whispered.

 

"Do it," Yoshiko dared her.

 

"Do it," the orange-haired girl behind them dared her.

 

"I don't think that's a good idea, zura," the other girl behind them whispered.

 

Mari chuckled, taking another piece of glue from the glue stick and placing it on the ruler, standing up slightly to get better aim. The rest of the class watched as Mari swung her arm, flinging the glue across the room, landing right on her target.

 

There was a moment of silence as the teacher froze, before everyone scrambled to put the lids back on their glue sticks and sit back down inconspicuously. Angrily, the teacher turned around, scanning the classroom, before her eyes landed on Mari's less-than-innocent smile.

 

In the end, Mari got detention, and paid for Yoshiko's lunch.

 

 

"Did you have fun at detention?" Yoshiko teased with a smirk, taking a bite of her cheeseburger as she sat across from Mari at a fast food place.

 

"I had a blast," Mari replied, not giving Yoshiko the satisfaction of successfully teasing her. "There were lots of cute girls, too."

 

Mari grinned when she saw Yoshiko's smirk turn into a frown. The shorter girl took a bite of her food, scowling and looking out the window.

 

"Aw, Yoshiko, you know I'm kidding," Mari said with a chuckle. "I only have eyes for my sweet fallen angel--"

 

"S- Shut up," Yoshiko muttered, resting her head in her hands as a weak attempt to hide her red face.


	21. ChikaRiko

Riko walked into the classroom just as the bell began to ring, marking the start of the school day. It was the start of a new year, and she was the first one there, which gave her the choice of any seat she wanted. She immediately took the spot in the back corner, hoping the class would be small enough that nobody had to sit next to her.

 

She didn't necessarily hate her classmates, she'd just rather have her own space.

 

But as more students flooded into the room, she gave up on her hopes of sitting by herself. A girl with short orange hair sat next to her, grinning. Riko smiled back half-heartedly before turning away to stare out the window.

 

 

The teacher seemed nice, at least, making the occasional joke as she took role. When she was done, she looked over them with a smile, saying, "Make sure to be nice to your seat partner. They might just be your future spouse!"

 

The girl next to her--Chika, she had found out from role--turned to her and winked. Riko stared at her for a moment before turning away again out of sheer embarrassment, hiding her face. Chika laughed, making her blush even harder than she already was.

 

 

 After that, Riko hoped they wouldn't have to talk to each other again, but she was disappointed when the teacher asked them to talk to their desk partners and get to know each other.

 

Taking a deep breath, she turned to face the other girl, who was smiling sweetly at her. "You're Riko, right? I'm Chika, but you probably knew that, huh."

 

She nodded. "I'm, uh, not very good at talking to people, s- so, sorry if I ever seem rude, I'm not trying to be."

 

"It's fine! I kind of figured you were that type, anyway. You get embarrassed easy."

 

That just made Riko's face redden again, and she sighed. "Y- Yeah..."

 

"I saw you on the bus this morning! I wanted to talk to you, but I was sitting with my friend, so I couldn't really move."

 

"How come you wanted to talk to me?"

 

She shrugged. "You're just cute. And you seemed nice. Looks like I was right!"

 

Riko's face went red for what felt like the millionth time. "A- Ah, thanks.... Er, it looks like the teacher is going to move on soon, so..."

 

Chika rested her head against her hand, still looking at her attentively with that cute smile. "Well, if you wanna talk more, we could eat lunch together."

 

Before Riko had a chance to respond, the teacher clapped her hands to get attention, indicating that their time was up.

 

"So, lunch?"

 

"Yeah, that'd be fun." Riko agreed with a smile of her own.


End file.
